


Closure To An Old Past

by cinnamonsky



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Extremely Emotional, M/M, Post-Movie, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and son have a long-overdue conversation...and then something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck knew he should be dropkicking someone into hell right now because said someone’s hand was in his hair. It fucking didn’t matter that it felt like heaven or if that someone’s scent was now familiar and never failed to calm him down. Goddammit, he was Chuck Hansen and no one treated him like a kid. Except maybe his fucking dad.

Chuck didn’t even bother trying to jerk away from those magic fingers running through his hair, partly because deep down he didn’t want to and majorly, he couldn’t get out his dad’s grasp even if he tried. So he squashed down his famous egotistical pride and move his head a little to butt against the palm of the hand.

He was still half asleep, but he was aware enough that only his dad was in his room, so no one else could see how uncharacteristic he was acting right now. Chuck was just so physically and emotionally tired after the Kaiju Rim battle. Not even after his death would he forget Pentecost’s sacrifice.

Opening his eyes a sliver, he could just make out his dad’s blurry outline a foot away. Blinking out the haze of sleep, Chuck noticed that he still had the cast on. The break of his arm must have been more serious than he let on in their jaeger.

Before he could try to say anything, the hand in his hair was suddenly framing the side of his face, thumb moving over his cheekbone. Chuck’s breath died and all he could think about was the quiet intimacy of the act. His dad never touched him unless it was out of necessary need, so he was a little overwhelmed by the sudden need that rose in him for the touch to never stop.

He closed his eyes, basking in his dad’s uncharacteristic gentle attention. He was thrown off guard by suddenly wanting to drift. Pentecost was a new experience cut too short, but his dad was his mind’s true other half. He had grown used to him in his head, so the silence was a bit deafening.

Chuck just thanked whoever was upstairs that he disconnected before Pentecost died. He knew he couldn’t have coped with what Becket went through with his brother; he wasn’t that strong. Right then and there, he was honest with himself; he would always need his dad.

His emotional thoughts must have been all over his face because he felt the older Hansen move closer until nothing separated them. Even with one arm broken, his dad could drag him into his lap and before he knew it, Chuck’s face was buried in his lower abdomen. The younger Hansen didn’t even try to hide the way he was inhaling his dad’s scent. 

He moved his sluggish arms out from under him and wrapped them loosely around his dad’s hips. He felt the hand on his bare upper back, warm and heavy against his skin. For some reason, Chuck hated to wear clothes at night, so he was only in his briefs, which he knew his dad could see because the sheets moved down to his thighs.

Chuck also noticed that they haven’t said a word since he had woken up. Usually, he hated silence, but this kind was different. No words were needed; it was comfortable, relieved, and lazy all at once. But, he sensed his dad wanted to talk to him, but he waited for him to make the first move.

Chuck hadn’t had time to fully wrap his head around their emotional talk in the hangar before he and Pentecost left. Never in his life had he felt so accepted by anyone until that moment when his dad said to Pentecost that you got my son with you. He felt the tears in his eyes, but he forced them not to fall. 

Back then wasn’t the time to cry his eyes out in front of his commanding officer even though he had the consideration to not say a word afterwards. He desperately wanted to talk about their future along with everyone else’s. His dad was the next commanding officer behind Pentecost, so he knew the older Hansen was now commander of the whole program.

Coming out of his thoughts, he focused on his dad’s hand methodically moving up and down his back, nails occasionally digging into his spine with just the right pressure. It felt so good that Chuck barely swallowed back the moan that crawled up his throat.

His dad was the program’s main physical therapist as well, so he knew what spots to press down on for relief. Chuck really wanted both of his dad’s arms working so he could fully work on his back and legs, which knew was as tight as a bowstring after the Rim battle.

Chuck breathed in the older Hansen’s scent again, fully relaxing on him. That must’ve been what his dad was waiting for because the hand travelled down to his lower back, nearly at his ass, and the palm dug into a tight muscle there just right. Chuck couldn’t help it; his back bowed as he moaned softly in relief.

He more felt than heard his dad’s chuckle. His bastard of a father knew exactly what he was doing to him and loving every moment of it. He couldn’t care less though; it felt way too damn good for him to stop.

As his dad continued his massage, he finally spoke. “Charles.”

Chuck was shocked to the core. It’s been years since the older Hansen called him by his full name, usually when he’s in trouble. But, his tone of voice wasn’t nowhere near pissed, so this must be extremely important. 

“Yeah?” he murmured, voice still slurred from exhaustion. 

“I want you to move in with me.”

Anything that his dad would’ve said…nothing prepared him for that. In his surprise, he didn’t notice he sat up until he felt his back groaning in protest. He met blue eyes as serious as a jaeger’s sword. Chuck found himself needing his dad’s touch again, so he picked up his hand and put it on his shoulder.

The older Hansen seemed to know what was going on with him because the hand morphed into an arm around his shoulders and his face was buried in his dad’s warm neck. Chuck moved closer, legs half-straddling his hips, until his groin was flush up against his side.

The younger Hansen was so comfortable that not even a Kaiju attack alarm would’ve moved him. He felt his dad’s head rest on the top of his own. All was silent again before his dad deeply sighed, fingers massaging his upper arm.

“I know I’ve been a fucking bastard to you, Charles. I couldn’t cope with your mother’s death, but that was no excuse. All I ever wanted was for you to be successful, but you had to grow up way too damn fast.”

“Dad-”

“No, son. Let me finish. Twelve-year olds aren’t supposed to assemble a gun like a trained operative. Twelve-year olds aren’t supposed to talk to like an adult. Twelve-year olds need their father. I was just too caught up in my own fucking pity party to notice.”

Chuck wasn’t ready for this conversation. He hated how there was so much pain and guilt in his dad’s voice. He knew how much his mom meant to his dad; they were fucking childhood sweethearts. But, despite everything, all Chuck had left was his father and vice versa.

The arm around his shoulders tightened. “I know saying sorry doesn’t change anything. But, I am so sorry for the pain I caused. I’m sorry you had to grow up and never be a teenager. I’m fucking sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me most. I have been a bastard father and for the rest of my life, I want to try to make it up to you, Charles. I know I’m eighteen years too late, but…if you’ll allow me…I want to get to know you without drifting.”

Chuck heart physically ached. He couldn’t speak, he was too dazed. He didn’t even know he was crying until his dad lifted his head up and blue eyes full of worry and pain met his tumultuous hazel ones. “Please don’t cry…please…” the older Hansen begged.

Chuck just shook his head, frustrated that his dad didn’t get it. He swallowed hard before whispering, “I love you.” His voice was hoarse and choked, but he knew his dad understood him. The older Hansen froze before crushing him to his chest.

His dad was literally trembling from emotion and strain. Lips nuzzled his temple before his dad muttered, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do,” Chuck said firmly, resting his forehead against his dad’s. “You’re the only parent and family I have left and you’re fucking stuck with me. And I’ve already forgiven you…in the hangar.”

The younger Hansen felt wetness colliding with his own as the two clung to each other as best they could, healing already taking place. Both knew it’d be awhile for both of them to trust each other outside of the jaeger program, but this was a good start.

Chuck was drifting off into emotionally exhaustive sleep before he heard his dad mutter in his ear, “I love you too, son. More than you know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DECIDED TO CONTINUE :)

THREE MONTHS LATER

Chuck nearly moaned aloud in relief when familiar, strong hands started to knead the tight knots in his shoulders. Thank God his mouth was already full of food or else the noises trying to claw out of his throat would’ve been embarrassing.

Swallowing, he put down his fork as he let his dad push his head around as he liked to get closer to his neck. “Better?” the older Hansen murmured.

“Hmm…” he groaned out, eyelids suddenly feeling like lead. He was so hungry, but the thought of his dad giving a massage sounded way too good. Chuck couldn’t help the protesting grunt, though, when he stopped pushing his palms against his aching muscles.

He heard his dad chuckling as he sat down next to him. “You need food first, Chuck. Don’t try to argue because I know you’ve been up since five.”

The younger Hansen gave his dad his best flat stare…which of course did nothing. He was so sure he hadn’t woken the taller man up, but his dad was like a fucking ninja. “You have spidey senses or something, old man?” he muttered, but started to shovel food down his throat again. 

“Maybe, you little twat.”

Chuck rolled his eyes at his dad’s kindergarten name-calling, but secretly reveled in the feeling of acceptance and love he got from the older man. It always meant everything was doing alright in their own little word they were trying to build.

Both of them agreed to spend more time together outside of the jaeger program. They didn’t talk about it, but they really wanted to get to know the other like human beings. Each wanted their relationship with each other to grow and deepen until it could never be broken.

The younger Hansen did move in with his dad and that one thing helped immensely. They would even sleep in the same bed now because Chuck would sometimes have nightmares leftover from the Rim battle. Only his dad’s touch would soothe him back to sleep.

A part of Chuck was scared on how dependent he was getting on his dad. The jaeger program was one thing, but this was something he had never experienced before with another. But the other part was so happy that his dad was spending time with him.

He noticed over the past few months that they would do nearly everything together; from shaving to working to eating. Chuck knew the others have noticed the huge shift between the two of them, but was grateful that no one’s been verbally acknowledging yet.

He came out of his thoughts when he felt a warm paw on his forearm, gently squeezing. He met blue eyes filled with curiousness. “Where’d you go, baby boy?” 

And another thing. Why the fuck has his dad been calling him by that particular pet name? He wasn’t that he didn’t like it; he was just surprised. “Just in my head,” he grinned.

“I bet,” his dad deadpanned before giving his forearm one last squeeze before releasing it. Chuck immediately missed its warm, comforting grip. It took everything in him to not snatch the hand back.

But,as his dad moved to stand, Chuck did catch his wrist. Blue eyes looked at him, surprised. “What, son?”

“Where you going?” he asked, voice a little strained. He didn’t want him to leave yet…or ever.

His dad stared at him for a moment before he sat back down again with a strange expression on his face, sitting way closer than before. Chuck moved those last two inches so both of them were flush up against each other with the younger man nearly in his lap.

His dad must have guessed what he wanted because seconds later he had the warm weight of one of his arms around his waist with his ass snugly bracketed by thick thighs. Chuck felt his body fully relax as he began to eat again, not caring that his food was now cold.

As he ate, he felt the solid muscle of his dad’s chest flush up against his back as warm breath tickled his throat. “Wanna shower before bed?” the older Hansen literally growled in his ear.

“Yeah…be with me?” he asked lowly for only his dad’s ears to hear. It was bad enough that he was literally in his fucking lap, but right now he really needed this kind of touch. He has been craving it all day and it was killing him.

“Want me to wash your back, baby boy?” the older man breathed in his neck.

“Uhm-hmm.”

“Maybe this nice ass of yours too.” It wasn’t a question.

He felt his dad’s hand on his stomach start to caress the skin there. Chuck barely held back a choked gasp when one of the fingers ghosted across his clothed navel, the tip lightly digging into it. The shorter man didn’t know why that part of his belly was so sensitive, but he wasn’t about to tell his dad to stop.

“Like that?” his dad murmured. “Want me to love on your belly button, son?”

Fuck. Chuck couldn’t handle this in the cafeteria. “Dad…” he pleaded, the sweet torture of that damn finger making him hot all over. His dad chuckled again before stopping, making Chuck both relieved and frustrated. 

“Alright, alright. Hush, baby boy. I know what you need. Finish your dinner first and then I’ll wash you.”

Chuck’s face burned with discomfiture and arousal. He knew this was fucked up beyond fucked up, but they found this worked for them and would keep it this way until the day they died. All they had were each other and it will always be like that.

“Just wash me?” he throatily murmured as he swallowed his last bite.

“Aren’t you a cheeky little fella? I don’t think you deserve anything more.”

Chuck didn’t like that. Resting his head on his dad’s shoulder, he compromised, ”I’ll be good for the rest of the week.” 

He always missed or skipped meals before, but when the older Hansen found out about it…let’s just say he was fucking pissed. As punishment, he wouldn’t touch Chuck for two days and the sudden no touching nearly drove Chuck mad.

“You’ll be good always, Chuck, but…you won’t have to eat vegetables for a week…if you’re good for me.”

“Yes…” he groaned.

“Going to be a good boy for me, son?”

“Uhm-hmm.”

“Promise?” That came out as a snarl.

“Yes, Dad…”

“Alright then. I see that you’re done. C’mon then. Shower.”

Ten minutes later, Chuck found himself buck-ass naked in their bathroom.


End file.
